Searching
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: The story of how Ralph's life is after the island. T for content later on. Nice reviews and NO! flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these characters.**

**This story does not contain any slash. It is based merely on the characters of the book.**

**Takes place post-island.**

**Main character is Ralph, once again.**

**Sin.** It tends to be a thing that most vow never to cross (_and do anyway)_ as they sit in their pews with the Bibles on their laps, drowning out the loud buzz of the preacher. They'll pretend to listen, vaguely surfacing into consiousness merely to memorize a phrase that they can maybe throw into the discussion about the sermon with their friends. They'll listen for several minutes, then zone back out into their imaginations. Most can _say_ that they listen to the sermons at church, but just because they say it doesn't automatically make it written on the stars. And as most continue to sin (_in a way_) in the very place that they gave up (_or so they'll say_) sinning, some are different.

For instance, one that is different is named Ralph. That's exactly how he wants it too (_to be called Ralph instead of that 'Mr.' load of crap_) He'll sit and take in every word that the preacher has to say, not wanting it to end, constantly searching for an escape to his sin. As child, he had never understood the trouble with man (_Humans being a corrupt species_) and had prayed and read his Bible, just like he was told, but he never understood the evil that lives in most (_all)_ men's hearts. Never understood the reason of a savior or how he was needed. Just took it in, like a good boy, no complaints, no arguments. Then, it had happened.

Ralph was stranded on an island. No parents. No teachers. No girls. Just him and a small handful of boys from his school when he was around the age of twelve. It was a dream-come-true until they all began to become savage, turning on Ralph like a pack of ravenous wolves, searching for food. They became blood-thirsty and wild (_as all man would_), and then they were rescued. With two dead (_more like murdered_) and more than one missing, Ralph finally understood how corrupt society was.

So there he sat. Alone, memorizing every last word that was spoken to the crowd in the pews, still searching for an escape route. He was hungry (_metaphorically, of course)_ for a savior (_almost like the one he had seen on the island, at the beginning of their rescue)_ yet still had no idea on how to reach one. He felt (_every moment and every breath)_ that he was responsible for the deaths of the two lost on the island, as though he could have stopped them _(though he could not see how he could have saved them)_ and regretted it with _(often-appearing)_ tears.

Ralph sat there _(alone and worried)_ breathing harshly as he tried not recount the deaths of his friends _(the horrid images still flashing in his mind no matter how hard he tried to stop them)_ He soon stopped, looking at the worn red carpeting the covered the chapel floor. He heard a rustling around him and turned to see people standing on either sides of his body. Standing, he shoved his way out the door and onto the street, the preacher's words echoing in his consiousness.

**There's the first chapter. I know that I've been coming out with a lot of new stories lately, and know that they will **_**all**_** be updated. This one is short, sorry about that. Sorry if it was confusing or hard to follow. **_**Nice **_**reviews please, and if you have an issue with this story, ****message me. Do NOT review it with the complaint.**


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

**Here's the second chapter. I know that it's been a long time since I've written or updated anything, and as of a week ago, most of my stories are dead. But anyway, I wanted to at least post the second chapter of this one.**

_Dr. Joyce Wenfry_

_Psychiatric Specialist_

_Notes on Patient R_

_Patient from July 1964 - December 1966_

At least, that's what '_Dr. Joyce Wenfry' _had filed it as. Patient R (_or Ralph, which just so happened to be his __**real**__ name)_ had been one of the most phenomenal cases that Dr. Wenfry had ever studied or shared sessions with. He was "broken." Or at least, that's how Patient R put it.

He seemed not to be all there. Like most certifiables. But he was there. All of him. Most of it was shattered, though, making it hard for people to understand who he truly was.

Not many people knew what he had been through (_though it really wasn't that surprising to him)_. Not many people understood why every breath that he took was painful. Or why he had been diagnosed with insomnia shortly after being rescued at age 12. Not many people cared. They were far too busied with the simple (_yet difficult, to most)_ things in life to wonder why a perfectly healthy boy, no sign of abuse, with a Masters Degree, was unemployed and quite easily the biggest addict to achohol you would ever meet.

It wasn't that he got drunk. No, Patient R would never do that; he just stopped caring about whether he would live or die. He just didn't notice that he drank very much.

He didn't do drugs. He was smarter than that. He was also too smart to smoke. But drinking, a thing he had promised never to do at a young age, was his basic hobby. In fact, it was more than that. It was his personalized sleeping drought. He couldn't go to sleep without medication, and since the medication tasted horrible, and because he had grown too lazy and depressed to retrieve it every month, he had started drinking.

Patient R was crazy to most. To others, he was "that bum down the street." And to some, he wasn't anyone. He was average, and since most couldn't stand to think about those lower in stature than themselves, he was pushed to the back of their minds. Even as he stood in front of someone, it was as though he were invisible to everyone but the mirror.

_"Why did you do it, Jack?" Ralph asked, feeling the cold metal chair beneath him._

_"I don't know, Ralph. It felt good. I would gladly take it back if I could get out of this place. They treat me like I'm crazy, Ralph. I'm not crazy, Ralph. I know I'm not." Jack said, looking at Ralph with his demonic eyes. The same eyes he had used to lure the kids to join him on the island._

_"If you know that you're not crazy, why don't you know why you killed them? Why did you kill them?" Ralph watched Jack, gritting his teeth as he felt his lungs swell with the same anger he had carried on the island. The same anger--almost exactly._

_"Ralph, let it go. It happened a while ago. Stop bringing it upon yourself to question me. I get it enough from them." Jack nodded at the man in the white suit behind him._

_"Do you know that I've been going to a Psychiatrist, Jack? Because I can't get the damned images of them out of my head. I feel like it's my fault, even when I know it's not. It's yours Jack! You ruined those children's lives! You ruined mine! You made it so that the parents of the ones that were lost on the island were told in horror that their children would not be with them anymore! I hate you, Jack! I have since the day I met you. It just took a while for the feeling to set."_

Ralph remembered the visit to see Jack. He was certifiable. At least, that's what the doctors had said. Ralph believed Jack was. Yeah--he was.

After they had been rescued, Jack had been taken to see several doctors, kind of like the ones that Ralph was seeing now. After a while, his parents were told the news.

Jack had been staying at _The Loony Bin_, as children called it, and had been locked up since he was younger. He had never finished school, never been a real man, and would never have the feeling of being a parent. But, it was meant to be so. Jack was crazy. On the island, something had snapped in his head. Something that could never be repaired.

Ralph hadn't been to see him since then. Four years since he had laid eyes on the man that had ruined his life. The man who had once been a crazy little boy, striving for leadership. After a while...Ralph felt a pang of guilt every time he thought of Jack's new situation. He thought of how Jack would never be the man his parents had sent him to school to become. And Ralph was sad.

**Sorry if that was stupid or corny. I actually want to finish this story. So I'll post the next chapter soon. Please R&R.**


End file.
